


Love

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Naruto
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Hinata's thoughts about Naruto as she saves him from Pain





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone and welcome to my first Naruto story! For some reason, before I begin to write a longer story for a fandom, I write a little one shot (with some exceptions). This is a little one shot I thought up for Valentine's day and while it is not my favorite, I planned to post everything from my Fanfiction.net account on Ao3 and I'm going to go through wiht it. 
> 
> Now that I mention it, I have a Fanfiction.net account. My username is Angel of Darkness 2004 and I have other stories on here if you want to check it out. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you in another story! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does but I do own the OCs.

I love you.

Three words. Three simple but hard to say words. I long to tell you them but I’m afraid.

I’ve loved you since the Academy. I was always interested in you and the spirit you had bit the day you saved me from the bullies, I started to have feelings for you. It started as a simple crush but grew over the years.

When the exam came and you failed, I longed to help you out but I was too shy and afraid. The next day, when you came in with a headband, I was ecstatic. I had hoped we were on the same team but you were with Sakura and Sasuke and I was with Kiba and Shino. They were great teammates but I still wanted to be with you even if it was a distraction.

I saw you again at the Chunnin Exams. You were still the same as you were before which I was happy about. I offered you the answers to the test but you didn’t take them. When we were asked if we wanted to give up, you didn’t give in. I always admired you for your bravery and attitude to never give up.

We interacted a few times after that but then you left on your training trip with Jiraiya-sama for three years. I worked to grow stronger so I could be on the same level with you, When you came back, you were stronger and a little more mature.

We didn’t get to meet because you had to get back Gaara but that was fine. A few months, you went to train again to master Sage Mode and that’s when Pain attacked.

Right now, you are fighting him and losing. I have to help you even if you don't want us too because you are afraid we will get hurt. Naruto, wait for me and…

I love you.


End file.
